Amor secreto
by judy-andersen
Summary: En un mundo donde dificilmente se es aceptado al ser "diferente", dos chicos tienen que ocultar lo que sienten, para no ser rechazados, lamentablemente esto ocurre mucho en la vida real... YAOI


Olaaaaaaaaaaaa~ este es uno de los doce one-shots que planeo hacer xDDDD es la primera vez que escribo de esta pareja y sinceramente creo que me salio algo meloso xD, quise hacer un one-shot en donde se mostrara un poquito mas lo que las personas de orientacion sexual "diferente" como dicen muchos (aunque yo lo veo normal .-.) tienen que pasar...

Amor secreto

Pov. Kido

-Aun sigo sin entender, ¿Cómo es que el entrenador Hibiki te puso en el equipo?- musite desviando mi mirada de tus ojos verde-grisáceos.

-Es obvio, lo hizo porque soy mejor tú- respondiste con tu usual tono arrogante.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunte exaltado, a tal punto de asimilar que iba a golpearte, pero una sonrisa interna apareció en mí, al sentir como era detenido.

-¡Basta chicos!- exclamo el capitán al agarrarme por detrás- Saben que si pelean pueden sacarlos del equipo, así que traten de llevarse bien- menciono con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No vale la pena pelear con alguien como él- comentaste dándote la vuelta para salir de la cancha en la cual estábamos entrenando, tan pronto te perdimos de vista Endo me soltó mientras yo apretaba mis puños con fuerza.

-Ese Fudo- susurre sin apartar la mirada por donde te habías ido.

- Aun no entiendo porque no se llevan bien- dijo Kazemaru al acercarse con los brazos cruzados.

-Es simple- murmure ganando la atención de ambos- El siempre me recordara a Kageyama- mencione para después empezar a caminar hacia los vestidores.

Tan pronto llegue me quite el uniforme del equipo y me puse el del instituto, cuando salí me quede asía la cancha en la cual se encontraban todos, pero unos cuantos estaban acompañados.

Endo estaba con Aki, lo cual no era sorpresa puesto que estos se habían vuelto novios.

Goenji se encontraba abrazando a Natsumi, mientras depositaba un suave beso en su mejilla, ya que al igual que los anteriores empezaron a salir.

Hiroto estaba hablando con Ulvida, esta decidió venir a este instituto y siempre se quedaba para esperarlo, ¿La razón? Creo que es obvia.

Tsunami cuán grande fue la sorpresa para todos cuando anuncio que Toko era su novia.

Kazemaru y Fuyuka sin duda una pareja muy linda, algo extraño también, ya que todos pensaron que Fuyuka quería con Endo.

Fubuki estaba sentado en el piso, pero pronto una castaña llego a su lado para darle una botella de agua, su nombre era Judy, si mal no recuerdo, se conocieron en uno de los entrenamientos y bueno al parecer fue amor a primera vista.

Mi hermanita Haruna se encontraba con el pequeño de Tachimukai y aunque yo no aprobaba esa relación, tenía que admitir que ni siquiera yo podía sacarle una sonrisa como él lo hacía.

Y los demás, pues estos al parecer todavía no encontraba a esa persona "especial".

Sonreí con algo de tristeza al dar una última mirada al campo antes de empezar a caminar fuera del instituto sin un rumbo fijo, estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando anocheció, rápidamente busque mi reloj para ver la hora, para después empezar a correr lo más rápido que podía hasta llegar a un pequeño parque alejado de la ciudad.

-Aun no llega- deje escapar un suspiro de alivio mientras intentaba normalizar mi respiración, debido a la gran carrera que había hecho para llegar hasta aquí, de pronto sentí como unos brazos me envolvían por la espalda, haciendo que saltara un poco.

-Llegas tarde- susurraste en mi oído, ocasionando que me tranquilizara un poco al oír tu voz.

-No vuelvas a espantarme así Fudo- dije enojado ante sus acciones.

-Pensé que el tiempo de fingir había acabado- fue tu respuesta al empezar a lamer mi cuello con suavidad.

-No estoy fingiendo- susurre con un pequeño sonrojo al sentir tu lengua en aquel sensible lugar.

-Entonces di que me amas- murmuraste al introducir tu mano bajo mi camisa.

-Te amo... baka- dije para después voltearme y poder ver esos ojos tuyos que lograban ponerme loco.

-Eso quería escuchar- mencionaste al cortar la distancia que había entre nosotros, hasta juntar nuestros labios en un beso apasionado que era dirigido por ti, el cual yo correspondí con gusto posando mis brazos alrededor de tu cuello.

Me dolía el hecho de tener que ocultar mis sentimientos, el tener que fingir que te odio cuando en realidad te amo, el hecho de querer besarte cada vez que te veo frente a mí y tener que conformarme solo con mirarte, siempre tengo que esperar para poder estar entre tus brazos...

Pero vale la pena esa espera, porque cuando estamos solos tu y yo, me haces olvidar todo, mis amigos, el entrenamiento, la escuela, de toda la gente que conozco.

Cuando estoy contigo solo quiero sentirte, sentir ese agradable calor que emana de tu cuerpo, sentir tus labios ardientes sobre los míos...

-Gracias- susurre al separarnos de aquel beso.

-¿Por qué?- preguntaste al abrazarme contra tu pecho.

-Por seguir con esto- conteste con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sé que esto es difícil tanto para mí, como para ti, el hecho de tener que ocultar nuestro ante todos, es por eso que quiero agradecerte, por amarme y callar lo que sientes y por seguir este amor que la gente nunca entenderá.

-No tienes porque agradecerme- susurraste al darme un beso en la frente.

Aunque quisiera decirle a los demás sobre esto y de hecho una vez estuve a punto de decirles, pero solo una pequeña charla iniciada en la clase de matemáticas me hizo cambiar de opinión.

Por alguna razón el tema principal había cambiado hacia la homosexualidad, lo cual ocasiono una mirada de asco en la mayoría de los presentes, solo Kazemaru y Judy no pensaban como el resto, dando paso a una pequeña discusión sobre lo malo y repulsivo que era que dos hombres estuvieran juntos, contra los argumentos de Kazemaru y Judy de que el amor no tenia restricciones de edad, genero y otras cosas que no recuerdo.

Me alegro saber que al menos contaría con el apoyo de esos dos, pero mejor decidimos seguir ocultando lo que teníamos.

Aparte de que si mi padre se enteraba, lo cual era lo más probable, sencillamente me echaría de mi casa y no estaba en mis planes ser una carga para Fudo.

-Ya es muy noche- susurraste logrando que saliera de mis pensamientos.

-¿Y?- cuestione sin darle mucha importancia.

-Ya debemos irnos- respondiste dándome un pequeño beso en los labios- No quiero que andes solo en las calles muy tarde- dijiste con un deje de sarcasmo.

-¿Des de cuando eres sobreprotector?- pregunte con un tono burlón.

-Desde que oí como gemias mi nombre y me pedias mas- respondiste con una sonrisa orgullosa, haciendo que un fuerte sonrojo se instalara en mis mejillas.

-Baka- refunfuñe empezando a caminar fuera de ahí.

-¿No quieres que te acompañe?- cuestionaste al caminar junto a mí.

-No- conteste secamente, para después voltear a verte con una pequeña sonrisa- Tu sabes que alguien podría vernos y esto es un secreto- le dije con un pequeño guiño al empezar a correr volteando un poco para ver como el regresaba a su casa.

Este es nuestro amor secreto, un amor que tiene que ser callado al vivir en un mundo en donde difícilmente se es aceptado al ser "diferente" ya que lamentablemente aun hay muchas personas que tienen la mente cerrada para estas situaciones y no quieren quitarse esa venda de los ojos que les impide ver lo hermosa que puede ser la vida.

FIN.

Lamentablemente eso pasa, las personas ocultan lo que son para no ser rechazados, pero también las personas que no las aceptan estan muy mal...  
>Se que no es uno de mis mejores escritos pero quise intentarlo y quede conforme con el resultado^^<br>Y bueno sobre la pareja de fubu... !GOMENASAI! no me pude resistir xDDDDDDDD bueno espero que les haiga gustado y si no, me gustaria que me lo hicieran saber, cualquier critica, duda o sugerencia es bien aceptada^^

Gracias por leer~


End file.
